


Tiramisu and Burnt Bagels

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Imagine your OT3 prompt:Person A and Person B wake up early to make Person C, the designated cook in the relationship, a surprise breakfast. A ends up falling asleep halfway through because they stayed up waaaay too late trying to find the perfect recipe, while B ends up making something that could barely be considered food and sets off the smoke alarm. C ends up having to be woken up to do damage control and make an actually decent breakfast, rolling their eyes the whole time because they just love these two complete dorks.





	Tiramisu and Burnt Bagels

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled across this prompt and immediately had a million ideas for how it could work! I had fun writing this. Not in the same setting as my firefighter fic, Lucy works at the desert base.
> 
> A massive thanks to @Sandstonesunspear for reading through it and beta reading.

Lucy's first thought when she wakes up is, _Thank god it's Saturday!_ It also happens to be the first Saturday that the three of them have all been home together in over a month. Lucy and Alex have both been pulling double shifts at their own bases, and Maggie has been sleeping at her desk most nights because the NCPD has been overrun with trying to catch an alien gang. The DEO has had some involvement in the case but not enough for the three women to be spending a lot of time together. They've been pretty busy clearing up after the Daxamite invasion.

However, this is the Saturday Lucy and Alex have been planning for all week; since Maggie got the news from her Captain that she would be having the weekend off. If J'onn contacted him and arranged it, that was the be kept between the director and the Captain.

Lucy and Alex were cooking Maggie a breakfast of champions: double toasted bagel, black coffee and of course tiramisu. They had been out and bought the ingredients the night before, both of them finishing earlier than Maggie. By the time Maggie got home it was 2am and Lucy vaguely remembers waking up as she slid into a pair of Lucy's boxers and one of Alex's t-shirts and carefully maneuvered herself in the middle of her ladies. They had all fallen back to sleep relatively quickly after that.

Lucy cuddles tighter in Maggie and reaches her hand over to hold Alex too, only to find cold and empty sheets. Lucy peers her head over Maggie, and can see the small desk lamp is on and her girlfriend is hunched over the desk snoring gently.

Carefully, she slides out of bed and stumbles over to Alex. She gently shakes her shoulder and kisses the side of her hair.

"Danvers, wake up," Alex starts to wake, "Let's get a pot of coffee on then we can get started on breakfast."

Alex wordlessly sits up, cracks out the knots in her back that have wound themselves in there from falling asleep at her laptop. She then reaches up to Lucy and Lucy steps into a hug. She rubs Alex's hair with one hand and Alex nuzzles into her stomach, causing Lucy to giggle and gently push her head away. They exchange soft kisses and Lucy goes over to put the coffee on.

Once the caffeine hits Alex’s system it’s almost as if she wasn’t half asleep five minutes prior.

“I found an amazing website that has the best recipe,” Lucy watches her as she animatedly talks about the dessert, “It’s definitely the one we are going to follow, I have it memorised and everything.”  


“Danvers, what time did you slip out of bed? It’s only just 8am now!” Lucy looks at her with an amused smile, knowing how much effort she would go through for both Lucy and Maggie.

“Only about 3am, I waited for both of you to be fast asleep and settled,” Alex looks at her with a sheepish look, “I fell asleep about 6am.”

“We best get on with making this dessert then!”

“Come on then Major, lead the way!”

They both start to get the ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge and start to follow the directions as Alex reels them off.

When it gets to adding in the rum Lucy exclaims, “Shots, Danvers!”

Lucy says it louder than intended and Alex claps her hand over Lucy’s mouth, “No shots Lane.”

Lucy blows a raspberry against Alex’s hand and as she pulls it away quickly she exclaims, “You’re disgusting Lane.”

The rest of the prep goes off without a hitch and they get the dessert in the fridge by 9am. Lucy sends Alex to lay on the couch as she is starting to falter, and she knows she will want to be awake for Maggie.

Lucy begins to clean up the mess they have made, as quietly as she can. She takes a shower and puts on clean pajamas. She mills around sorting various things around the house that have been neglected whilst they have been so busy. As it gets closer to midday she puts the bagels under the grill to toast them, and puts on a fresh pot of coffee. 

She steps away to go water the plants on the balcony and she think she’s only gone for two minutes, but by the time she steps back in the smoke alarm is raging and Maggie is throwing burnt bagels into the trash can.

“I know I like them double toasted Lane, but I still like them somewhat edible” Maggie smiles at Lucy as she rolls up her sleeves and grabs the egg carton and new bagels. 

“Dammit, no go back to bed Sawyer!” Lucy looks over to Alex who hasn’t been disturbed in the slightest by the alarm going off. “We were making you breakfast in bed, so you need to be in bed!”

Maggie wraps her arms around Lucy and  pulls her in for a soft kiss, “I love that you both want to take care of me, but we have all had a long month. Let me cook for us and you can carry out the rest of your plan.”

Lucy concedes, after one more kiss she hops up onto one of the breakfast bar stools and watches as Maggie cooks.

“Why don’t you go wake Sleeping Beauty, whilst I plate up?”

Lucy of course uses that as an excuse to jump on Alex and start a tickle war with her, Maggie watches her partners fondly and is so glad she has today off to enjoy with them. 

After all, intermittent texts can only do so much to keep her updated, she needs a day or two of checking them over and feeding them up before the next time aliens decide to cause havoc.

Alex manages to escape from Lucy and wanders over to Maggie with a pout on her face,“I was looking forward to bringing you breakfast in bed.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way babe, you know how much I love to cook for both of you”

Once the food is plated, Alex and Lucy usher Maggie over to the bed, bringing over the food and coffees on trays. They settle in with Maggie in the middle and as they eat they enjoy the comfortable silence, all three women just loving the company and not feeling the need to fill it with idle small talk. There will be plenty of time to catch up later on what each of them had been doing, for now all that is important is being around one another.

Once they finish breakfast Alex hops up out of bed and whisks away their plates. She returns with the tiramisu and three spoons.

“This is why you guys got up so early?” Maggie looks at them both fondly.

“All for you babe,” Lucy says as she dips a spoon in and feeds it to Maggie.

“Mmmm, this is the best tiramisu I’ve had in awhile!” She leans over and kisses them both. “I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Alex replies feeding her another spoonful.

“Forever,” Lucy adds as she feeds Alex then takes a bite herself.

The rest of the day is spent cuddled up in bed, none of them having any desire to do anything or move anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D


End file.
